1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method for fabricating the same, wherein a layout of respective pixels is changed in order to improve life duration so that one pixel region having low luminous efficiency is increased.
2. Related Art
Recently, various flat plate displays capable of reducing weight and volume, which are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT), have been developed. Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays (OLED).
In particular, since light emitting displays have greater use temperature range, higher resistance to shock or vibration, a wider angle of visibility, and a higher-speed response in comparison with other flat plate displays, they have been proposed as the next generation of planar type display devices.
Such light emitting displays include an organic light emitting display using an organic light emitting diode and an inorganic light emitting display using an inorganic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode for emitting light by means of a combination of electrons and holes. The inorganic light emitting diode includes an inorganic light emitting layer composed of a PN junction semiconductor.
In the organic light emitting display, red (R), green (G), and blue (B) materials are deposited at sub pixel regions formed in at least one pixel region on a substrate, and the respective sub pixel regions emit light by driving a thin film transistor formed on the substrate. The reason why red (R), green (G), and blue (B) sub pixel regions are respectively disposed at different locations is to embody a full color display when lights from three primary colors are integrated by a human being's eyes, so that the lights recognize various colors based only on the three primary colors.
Prior displays have been burdened by several disadvantages. Specifically, since there are limits to the fabrication of a sub pixel region of a certain color, it is difficult to make displays having improved life span. In response to this problem, a laser thermal transfer method has been proposed, but this method is characterized by the disadvantages of the high cost of laser equipment, and the difficulty of improving the quality of a transfer layer.
In some prior displays, different sub pixels must be patterned using different masks by colors. However, in this case, there is a problem of misalignment, and the resolution of the display deteriorates as a result. In addition, manufacturing cost increases and a more precise patterning technique is required.